Digimon Generations
by AT-LOW
Summary: The new digital world has open the door to 5 chosen teens what adventure awaits them and the battles will change them forever
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Generations - Episode 1

Digimon Generations  
Episode 1: Sasuke Enters a New World!  
Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days

"For the Past 4 Months, Teenagers have been disappearing throughout the world. While it could be coincidence, they all disappeared within an exact month of each other. Patrick Eiland in America, Emma Ramshaw in England, Minato Tatsumi in Puerto Rico, and Indaina Forster in New Zealand. Their disappearances all had the same result, a message on their computer screens saying "Do you want to do something bigger?" More to report later on."

*The television is then shut off*

"Kids mysteriously disappearing eh? This shouldn't be my problem... But it's gonna bug me. Time to look into it." Says Sasuke.

*Sasuke grabs a pair of goggles, throws them on and turns on his computer.*

"There's gotta be more to this, but what exactly can cause these kids to disappear?"

*Sasuke notices he has an email and decides to open it.?

*The Email Reads "Sasuke, Please Open."

"Must be urgent"

A mysterious voice calls out "Do you want to do something bigger?"

"The same email those kids were getting? There's no way anything could happen right?"

*He then clicks "yes"*

"Understood." is uttered from that same voice.

*Sasuke's house starts to shake*

"Umm... What?s going on?"

*Sasuke is then sucked into his computer and lands in a green field head first*

"Oww... Damn"

*Sasuke takes a look at his surroundings*

"...What just happened?

*Sasuke walks around this area, not believing the situation.*

"Okay, this is insane. I'm in my bedroom, now all the sudden I'm in some village? This doesn't make any sense."

*Sasuke continues and feels something walk into his leg*

"Oww, I wasn't looking, I'm no good, no good at all." Says the mysterious creature.

*Sasuke looks at the weird creature, and starts freaking out*

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Sorry about that, I'll be going now."

*The mysterious creature walks off, and Sasuke looks confused*

"I just saw a talking piece of poo? I must be high."

*He continues walking and hears something screaming in pain*

"Hunt him now, Sheepmon!"

*Sasuke runs in, and sees a Dragon like creature in pain*

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Says Sasuke

"What does it look like? I'm hunting that Digimon!"Says the man.

*Sasuke then punches him in the face, knocking him over*

"Call him off, now!"

"Sheepmon... Lets go."

*The man and his Digimon walk off*

"We'll meet up again, real soon."

*Sasuke then runs over to the Dragon like creature*

"Why did you do that?" Says the Creature

"You were hurt, I wasn't gonna let that guy hurt you."

*The creature begins to tear slightly*

"No one has ever been so kind to me, thank you, human."

"Relax now, lets get you fixed up."

"Don't worry, we Digimon heal quickly, I just need to relax."

"Digimon? I don't understand."

"You don't? Most humans come here to harm us."

"I don't know why I'm here, but I'm not gonna let a defenseless creature get hurt like that."

"Could he be the one?" The creature says in his mind.

"By the way, my name is Sasuke, what's yours?"

"I am called DexDorugamon."

"It's nice to meet you. Are all of your kind this friendly?"

"Well... about that..."

"Alright, here's where signal was coming from." Says a young man walking toward Sasuke.

*4 human beings and Digimon walk toward Sasuke and DexDorugamon*

"You guys... I know you." Says Sasuke, with a surprised look on his face. "You were on TV! The missing kids!"

"I'm Patrick, and this here is my Digimon partner, Dracmon."

*Dracmon laughs*

"My name is Emma, and this is Floramon."

"Nice to meet you!" Says Floramon

"My friends call me Minato, and this here is Ryudamon, my partner."

*Ryudamon growls happily*

"And I'm Indaina, Kamemon is my partner."

"Welcome to the Digital World!" Says Kamemon.

"We got your signal after you landed in the Digital World, we've been trying to find you ever since." Says Patrick.

"Digital World? What's going on?" Says Sasuke, with a confused tone.

"Come with us, We'll explain everything." Says Emma

"No, I'm not going anywhere until DexDorugamon is healed completely."

"That shouldn't be a problem, put him in your D-Booster." Says Indaina.

"My what?"

*The other 4 look at him oddly*

"What is this thing called a D-Booster? What is the Digital World? Why do all of these children have Digimon following them? Why was Sasuke called here? Find out all that and more next time, on Digimon Generations!"

"Next time! The Dark Team Leader Alexander tries to Destroy DexDorugamon. I won't let him do it! D-Booster Activate!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Generations - Episode 2**

Digimon Generations

Episode 2: Power of the Bond! Dorumon's Awakening!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

"I'm sorry, but until I know he's healed, I'm not going anywhere with you people." Says an irritated Sasuke

"How does he not have a D-Booster, Patrick?"

"I don't know, Dracmon, but let's leave him."

*Patrick throws a communicator at Sasuke*

"What's this?"

"When you can, contact us on here. We'll come back for you."

*Patrick and the others walk off*

"You think he'll be okay?" Says Emma.

"He's bigger than all of us, he should be fine." Says Indaina.

*The scene then cuts to a Monochromon being destroyed*

"Not worth hunting. Degenerate, Devimon!" Says a shadowed figure.

"Where are we going now, boss?" Says DemiDevimon.

"That Dragon Digimon Ricardo couldn't hunt. Let's go capture it."

*The scene then shifts back to Sasuke and DexDorugamon*

"Thank you for staying with me, Sasuke. Nice to know somebody cares."

"I'm here for you DexDorugamon. Don't worry."

*DexDorugamon starts glowing and his form shrinks*

"WHOA! What just happened?" Says a confused Sasuke.

"I degenerated, due to the damage I sustained. I'm Dorimon now."

"Degenerate? Your species confuses me..."

*The scene then cuts back to Patricks team walking away*

"You four wouldn't happen to know where a zombified Dragon Digimon would've gone now would you?" Says the same shadowed figure from before.

"Ahh, a Digimon Hunter. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Says Patrick

"Your funeral, Devimon go!"

*Devimon then attacks*

"Rain of Pollen!" Says Floramon

*An attack that created allergy inducing Pollen from Floramon's Arms*

"Pointer Arrow!" Says Kamemon

*Shoots an arrow of Water from his Hand*

"Katana Strike!" Says Ryudamon

*Jumps toward Devimon and shoots a Metal Blade from Mouth*

"Undead Fang!" Says Dracmon

*Bites Devimon's Arm*

*Devimon shrugs off all the attacks and knocks all 4 Digimon back*

"Useless, I should kill you all." Says Devimon

*Devimon goes to finish them off*

"Stop, Devimon!"

*Devimon then stops*

"Leave them, we'll go find the Dragon ourselves."

*Devimon Degenerates into DemiDevimon and the two of them wonder off*

*The scene shifts back to Sasuke*

"So, let me get this straight. When out of energy, you guys change into your earlier forms?"

"Yep"

"Interesting"

"Yes...interesing indeed"

*Sasuke turns around shocked*

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alexander Olsen. This is my digimon partner, DemiDevimon. You wouldn't have happened to see a Zombified Dragon Digimon have you?"

"OH! THAT'S ME!"

"...what? This was a waste of time. DemiDevimon, kill him!"

"WHAT? DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

*Sasuke punches DemiDevimon as hard as he can*

"What do you think your doing?" Says Alexander

"You're not laying a hand on Dorimon, UNDERSTAND?"

*Sasuke's left arm then glows, creating a red and gold D-Booster*

"A... A D-Booster?"  
(The insert song: Tagiru Chikara starts to play)

*Dorimon begins glowing*

"What's going on?"

"SASUKE! USE YOUR D-BOOSTER ON ME!"

"Whatever you say"

*Sasuke throws his arm in the air*

"D-Booster, Activate!"

*Dorimon's body grows in a ball of light, it then crack*

"DORUMON!"

"You digivolved in an instant? Not possible! DemiDevimon kill him!"

*DemiDevimon charages at Dorumon*

*Dorumon head butts him away*

"Nice try buddy, Metal Cannon!"

*Dorumon shoots an iron ball from his mouth and DemiDevimon is shot away*

"UGH! This time I'll let you go, next time we meet you won't be so lucky"

*Alexander runs off*

(Tagiru Chikara Ends)

*Sasuke activates his D-Booster and gets in contact with Patrick*

"You guys read me? Come back, I'm ready."

"DexDorugamon changed into a smaller Digimon, Dorumon. I have a feeling he'll stay that way for awhile. The others should be here shortly, I wanna find out just what's going on around here."

"A DINOHYUMON IS ATTACKING US! What is with the strange markings on his body?  
"SASUKE, use your D-Booster, I'll protect you!"  
"Lets go Dorumon, Digivolve!

"Digimon Generations, You can't Turn your back on us!

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Generations - Episode 3**

Digimon Generations

Episode 3:True Power Revealed! Reptiledramon's Grand Entrance!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

"A D-Booster huh? This little guy must be your partner." Says Emma

"Alright, you guys know more about this place than I do, what's going on?" Says Sasuke

*Patrick turns toward Sasuke*

"This place is called the Digital World. A parallel dimension to our own. The creatures that inhabit it are known as Digimon. Our purpose? I'm not so sure."

"But... we all have D-Boosters." Says Indaina

*Sasuke pulls his googles up heroicly*

"Alright then. We should all stick together and get to the bottom of this."

*The other 4 all nod their heads*

*The scene then cuts away to the 4 walking toward a village*

"Hey... I remember this place.." Says Dorumon, in a scared tone.

"You sound scared, is everything okay?" Says Sasuke

"Yeah... Don't worry about me."

*The four walk into the village and see a Tapirmon in pain next to a human*

"YOU!"

*Sasuke runs up to the guy*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Sasuke... you know him?" Says Patrick

"He tried to hurt Dorumon when I first met him. I can only imagine what he's doing here."

"I wasn't doing anything here I swear. Me and Tapirmon were resting, a Digimon with strange markings on it attacked us. We tried to stop him, but Tapirmon didn't stand a chance."

"Tapirmon? Your Digimon was Sheepmon..."

"No no, that's his Digivolved form."

"Digivolved form?..."

"Oh, you must not have gotten that far yet. Look, we got off on the wrong foot, my name's Rolando."

"I'm Sasuke. What was that Digimon that attacked you?"

*Ronaldo pulls up his D-Booster, and activates the Digi-Dex function*

"It was called DinoHyumon, normally not Hostile. This thing was berserk though."

"Point us in the right Direction, we'll take him out." Says Minato."

"Minato, none of our Digimon are in any shape to fight... except Dorumon." Says Patrick.

*Sasuke gets a confused look on his face*

"...You're joking..."

"He was heading in that direction. I'll show you."

*The 6 walk toward DinoHyumon, and witness it decapitate a Garurumon*

"Oh my..." Says Emma.

*Indaina vomits*

"Guys calm down, it has no idea we're here" Says Sasuke.

*DinoHyumon turns to look at them*

"...Oh crap... RUN!"

*They all try to run, but DinoHyumon jumps in front of them*

"Guys back up, I got this" Says a Cocky Dorumon.

*Dorumon runs toward DinoHyumon*  
"Dash Metal!"

*Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging*

*DinoHyumon brushes it off, and knocks Dorumon back, nearly unconcious*

"DORUMON!"

*Sasuke runs toward Dorumon*

"Dorumon, come on, get up. I'm not gonna sit here and let you get hurt again"

*DinoHyumon prepares to slice down an unsuspecting Sasuke*

"SASUKE!" Yells the other 4

*Sasuke turns around, and closes his eyes*

(Insert Song: Believer starts playing)

*Dorumon's eye opens, he jumps and headbutts DinoHyumon with enough for to knock him over*

"Dorumon?..."

"SASUKE! THIS IS THE DIGIVOLUTION I WAS TALKING ABOUT! ACTIVATE YOUR D-BOOSTER!"

"Alright, you ready Dorumon?"

*Dorumon starts glowing*

"Always"

(Stock fottage transformation)

"Dorumon!"

*Sasuke hits a button on his D-Booster*

"DIGIVOLVE!"

*Dorumon's body spins, and turns a beam of light*

"DORUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*A new, Dinosaur like body is formed and takes shape*

"REPTILEDRAMON!"

(Stock Footage Transformation ends)

"Whoa..."

*Reptiledramon growls*

"This is the last time you'll ever hurt someone!"

*Reptiledramon flies toward DinoHyumon, and knocks him over*

"CRASH CHARGE!"

*Attacks with an assault that capitalizes on the sharpness of its Chrome Digizoid metal armor*

*The attack hits and instantly destroys DinoHyumon*

*Reptiledramon then Degenerates to Dorumon*

(Insert song: Believer ends)

"That was... amazing" Says Patrick

"Did you see thatm, Sasuke? We beat him!"

"Yeah... YEAH! We did!"

"Not bad guys, not bad" Says Ronaldo

*Ronaldo walks off*

"Dorumon gained an incredible new power. Why is DinoHyumon so hostile though? What else is going on?"

"Indaina what's wrong? Why are you so terrified?"

"I'm your Digimon, I'll protect you no matter what!"

"I guess it's our turn, Kamemon Digivolve!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Generations

Episode 4: The Battle for Hydro City! Gwappamon's First Dance!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

"Wow! I've never seen a Digimon digivolve instantly like that before!" Says Minato

"Really? I figured it was a common thing." Says Sasuke

"No point in standing around here, we should probably get a move on." Says Patrick.

"Hey Indaina, can we stop by where you first found me? There's something I wanna check out." Says Kamemon

"….I suppose…"

"Something wrong, Indaina?" Says Sasuke

"No…. let's just… go back there really quickly."

*The scene then cuts to 2 shadowed figures*

"So, the humans are going back to Hydro City, huh?"

"Seems like it, master. What should we do?"

"We'll give them a warm welcome."

*The scene then cuts away to the heroes entering a ruined Hydro City*

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Says Emma

"NO! This wasn't like this before I left." Says Kamemon.

"…Kame….mon….."

"BETAMON! What happened here?"

"Something happened to Ebidramon…. He has strange markings on his body…"

"Just like DinoHyumon!" Says Dorumon

"Alright, leave this to us." Says Sasuke

"Sasuke…. Don't get Cocky." Says Minato

"We beat DinoHyumon, Ebidramon shouldn't be a problem."

*Sasukes activates the Digi-Dex*

"Search, Ebidramon."

"Ebidramon is a Champion Level Crustacean Digimon that resembles a Aquan Digimon resembling a shrimp/lobster. It has a hard shell and big claws. Others should be cautious of its fierce personality."

"Piece of cake, come on Dorumon."

*Sasuke and Dorumon run off, using the D-Booster to find Ebidramon*

*Ebidramon comes out of the water*

"GOTCHA! Dorumon, Digivolve!"

*Dorumon attempts to Digivolve, but farts*

"Sasuke….. I'm not Digivolving….."

"Oh no….."

*Ebidramon slams his claw down toward Sasuke and Dorumon*

*They jump out of the way just in time*

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?"

"Pointer Arrow!"

*Kamemon hits Ebidramon*

"Kamemon, stop!" Says Indaina

"This is my home, Indaina, I have to!"

*Kamemon jumps in the water*

"KAMEMON!"

*Kamemon is grabbed by Ebidramon, being crushed*

"I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

*Indaina jumps in the water*

"INDAINA!" Says Sasuke

"Sasuke stop, this is his fight now." Says Patrick

*Indaina grabs a broken piece of wood and pokes Ebidramon in the eye*

"GAHHHH!" Yells Ebidramon, who drops Kamemon.

(Insert Song: Believer Starts Playing)

*Indaina's D-Booster Starts glowing*

*Kamemon starts glowing*

"Kamemon…. He's Digivolving" Says Indaina in his head

*Indaina throws this D-Booster above his head*

"Kamemon, Digivolve!" Indaina says muffled"

(Stock Footage Transformation Begins)

*Kamemon Does a Back Flip and Turns into a Beam of Light*

"Kamemon, Digivolve to!"

*Kamemon's body grows bigger in a beam of light, he also gains hair*

*The Beam of Light Cracks*

"Gwappamon!"

(Stock Footage Transformation Ends)

"Gwappa Punch!"

*Gwappamon punches Ebidramon in the face and grabs Indaina*

*Gwappamon then swims up to the surface, puts Indaina down*

"Whoa! When did Kamemon Digivolve?" Says Sasuke

*Ebidramon Bursts out of the water*

*Gwappamon turns around and sees him*

"DJ Shooter!"

*Rotates the disc on its head at high speed and then shoots it off, cutting off Edidramon arms*

"GWAPPA PUNCH!"

*Hits Ebidramon in the face with such force it causes him to collapse and delete*

*Gwappamon then degenerates*

*The scene then cuts to Indaina opening his eyes, seeing everyone standing in front of him*

"Are you okay? We were all worried" Says Emma

"Especially Kamemon. You should probably go check on him" Says Sasuke

*Indaina gets up and walks toward Kamemon*

"INDAINA! You're okay."

"You saved me Kamemon. I can't thank you enough."

"Indaina, we're partners. I'll always be there to protect you."

*The 2 then high five*

"Thank god. He's alright." Says Emma

"Yeah, but there's one thing I'm curious about." Says Sasuke.

"What would that be? Says Patrick.

"The markings on all of these hostile Digimon. Where are they coming from?"

"Kamemon gained the power of Digivolution, but something fishy is still going on. These Digimon aren't normal."

"SASUKE! Minato was kidnapped by Airdramon!"

"We'll save him Ryudamon, don't worry!"

"Don't worry Minato, we'll save you!"

"Digimon Generations! You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


End file.
